Honest Game Trailers - Arms
Arms is the 159th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert 'and Matt Raub. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 3D fighting sports video game Arms. It was published on July 18, 2017. Arms was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 900k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Arms on YouTube "The story mode, where you'll have any illusion that you're good at this game shattered as soon as you turn it up to medium." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Arms Script In a world where people's limbs were replaced with extendable springs for literally no reason "And bam! Extendable arms!", discover the international fighting tournament they started to compete over the most important right they have left: the right to bear arms. Ugh? Arms Master the art of the long range sucker punch as you uncover the secrets of Arms signature Virtual-On-''meets-''Rock'em-Sock'em ''robots combat. Where you'll face off against a cadre of bizarre opponents with jack-in-the-box hands and destroy them all with giant novelty boxing gloves on the ends of springs. In one of the strangest choices for a fighting game setting since ''Shrek Super Slam. What? Why does this exist? Choose your fighter from a punch-drunk group of misfits like a Robocop and his dog, an ancient mummy, this horrible abomination, a witch that beats you up with her hair, a guy that might just be a bunch of snakes in human clothing, and what passes for normal humans in this game. Then fist your way to the top of the tournament by delivering savage head trauma to your enemies including this 15 year old girl -- until you've reached the top to face off against your final opponents: robot Johnny Bravo and his Dr. Octopus hat. Now there's only one thing this roster needs: punch out DLC! Especially Mike Tyson! Thrust your way into the go-go gadget gameplay of Arms, ''as you literally throw your punches across the room, mix and match arms to combat different playstyles, and expertly time your dodges, parries, charges and throws! Or just play like everyone else does: throw hands like a maniac and hold. Because you're either fighting the motion controls to move your character the right way. Or if you decide to play it in controller mode like a normal ass video, you're stuck with awkward punching in a block button that's on the left thumbstick for some reason. Why can't I remap the controls in the year 2017. Nintendo? You're not even using all the buttons! Why are you like this?! (Whispers) Who hurt you? Uppercut your way through the story mode where you'll have any illusion that you're good at this game shattered as soon as you turn it up to medium! And the AI starts beating you up and down the arena! Then break up the beat down with some minigames like volleyball, targets and basketball that you'll come to hate when you realize you have to win them to continue and spring man once up slam-dunking you into the hoop like he's on the f***ing Harlem Globetrotters. Then once you've scraped your way through to the end, take your punch lessons online where you'll realize you're still basically a speed bag for people that actually know what they're doing! And you better hope you enjoy it because that's kind of all there is... So spring into action and ''Arms yourself today and pray to Miyamoto-san they support it like Splatoon.'' Because even if you recoil at the initial lack of content, at least Nintendo's trying something new. Now get back to work on that new ''Metroid! Starring: Frankie from One Piece; Lollipop Head Trauma; Fidget Spinner Ninja; The Mummy Returns; Shen-Long Ass Arms; Tron Bone; All About Dat Bass; Ratchet and Clank; Ekhands; Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man; I've Got Balls of Brass; and Metal Krang. for Arms ''was 'Wii Boxing 2.']]Wii Boxing 2'' Yeah, I know there's no real story to Arms, but in my head this is just what happens to society when everyone keeps skipping leg day. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Arms ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote "The trailer covers pretty much all the bases, talking about the cast of characters that are included in the game, the gameplay, the inability to map certain functions on your controller (like having the block button on the left thumbstick “for some reason”) and more." Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend wrote "just like with most of the Honest Game Trailers, this one is definitely worth a watch whether or not you have an interest in the actual game it is mocking" Winslett added "the Honest Game Trailer goes on to pick ARMS apart from top to bottom with terms like "fist your way to the top of the tournament." Sure, there are about 500 arm-related puns in the trailer, but that was the only one to make me groan out loud." Additionally, he noted "About halfway through the trailer, the HGT folks bring up one of my few complaints with ARMS. While I'm trying to utilize the game's surprisingly deep mechanics to orchestrate some strategic battles, the vast majority of my opponents just 'throw hands like a maniac.'" Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackle ARMS '- My Nintendo News article * 'ARMS Gets A Pretty Extendable Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * 'ARMS Got An Honest Trailer, And It's Brutal ' - CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Fighting games Category:Sports games Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games